world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
World War II Wiki:Admin Guidelines
Welcome to the Admin Guidelines page. Here any new Admins/First Lieutenants can learn the ropes of the job if advice from an established wiki officer just isn't enough. This page is also a redirect to other pages that will probably be of some help to new admins. Other Guides *How to Block *Know your Policies! *What are the different areas of the wiki? *Remember, you're the admin, set the standard! Guide to monitoring wiki activity effectively As a wiki, a lot of changes are constantly being made to it. New pages are added, spam is removed, etc. As a newly promoted officer, it can be hard to know how to check up on all of the activity without being excessive and checking every single thing. One effective way is to monitor . This list shows all new wiki pages that have been added recently. The yellow marks unpatrolled pages. You may notice that some are not yellow. That is because those pages were either created by a Veteran who is a trusted editor that has his or her edits autopatrolled or another First Lieutenant like you. It is a good idea to check the standard wiki activity widget, but if that gets filled up, you can always go to new pages to look for unpatrolled edits that may be that of a vandal. Remember to keep in mind that not all unpatrolled edits are made by someone with malicious intent. Also useful is which can show you every log on the wiki. Guide to being a diplomat Remember, if things get out of hand in a flame war, you must assume the position of a diplomat and be prepared to get involved with it. A few tips would be... *Try not to take sides *Warn both parties to cut it out *Try to make a compromise between the parties *Just because you are an admin doesn't mean you are everyone's boss, you can only enforce policies. You can't tell them what to do unless they break one. Leave blocking as a last resort and if it comes to that, it is recommended to block both parties to cool down otherwise it might appear as you are taking sides with whatever party you didn't block. Generally, if things get out of control, someone with the wiki Military Police will deal with it. Guide to Deleting a page As an admin, you are granted the power to delete a page. This power is one of the most important and most valued powers in the wiki. If you wish to delete a page you must follow a different set of guidelines for different scenarios. For example, if it was clear vandalism, you are clear to straight away delete the page as any other admin can bring up the records of what the page's content was. Of course this means that if the power is abused, the other wiki officers and or the Military Police will know and they will prosecute. If the page is controversial, talk it out first and see if a settlement can be made. If not, then depending on what you feel would be appropriate, put up the delete template to let the other side know they need to reply to the argument if they want to defend their case. Also leave the prominent editors of the page in question a notice that they need to reply. If the page in question was some kind of mistake, then delete, but if it was a typo, just rename the page without creating a redirect to solve. Category:Help Category:Organization